


Wiped Away

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Yoda watches the young man from the future try and fix his totalled ship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Yoda & Poe Dameron
Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982197
Comments: 11
Kudos: 427





	Wiped Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and get back into this series! I know this isn't the best fic but I'll try and write another one, hopefully a better one, soon!

Yoda watched the young man who was working on the space ship angrily calmly, watching him grab at his tools with anxiety drawn into each movement he was making. His pilot outfit was dirty and smudged, the symbol on the front was so torn that no one had been able to make it out. Yoda’s ears twitched as the pilot let out a curse and turned, throwing his wrench at the wall. “Angry, you are,” he observed. He reached out with one clawed hand, using the Force to summon the wrench to him, bouncing it gently in his hand. 

The pilot turned around with a scowl. Every part of him was tense and frustrated tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Angry!? Angry, are you crazy?!” The pilot stalked forward, the anger in him bubbling to the surface. “My friends, the rebellion, are out there fighting the fight and I’m stuck here in the frigging past!” He gestured at his ship, the ship that was currently without one of its wings. “My kriffing skip is totalled and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!”

“Done plenty, you have already,” Yoda said, leaning on his glimmer stick. Yoda placed the wrench down and tilted his head. He kept his tone calm and gentle as if he was talking to a scared youngling. “Told the council of your future. Taken Palpatine out of power, we have. Secured the lives of the Galaxy, you have.”

“I’ve ruined everything,” the man cried. The tears in his eyes leaked out and trailed down his cheeks. “Rey is the granddaughter of Palpatine and now she won’t exist! And Luke and Leia,” he sobbed and the man lost his balance, falling against the ship and sliding down to the ground. He curled up and hid his face in his knees as he cried.

The sharp click of Yoda’s glimmer stick echoed around the empty room as the Jedi Master walked closer to the rebel, the angry and defeated young man. He stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his knee, letting his compassion and sympathy for this man and his situation surround him. The man took a shuddery breath and whispered, “The General probably won’t even exist now. And neither will Rey. I wiped away how many peoples’ futures, their lives?”

“Speak of your friend and her continued existence, I cannot,” Yoda murmured, squeezing his knee gently. “Live though, General Leia Organa and Master Jedi Luke will. Checked, we have, and in their Mother’s belly the younglings are.”

The man’s breath hitched and he looked up. Tears stained his cheeks and red rimmed his eyes. But there was a hopeful tone in his voice when he spoke. “They are?”

Yoda smiled and nodded. He grunted a little as he moved from in front of him, sitting down next to him. “Currently in custody, young Skywalker is. Chipping at him for many years, the Dark Side has been, but clung to the Light, he has. His apprentice,” Yoda sighed and shook his head, “confused and angry, she is. As is Master Kenobi. Many secrets Skywalker has kept from people who care for him. But forgive him, they will.” Yoda watched the wall across from them, the betrayed look he had seen on the two Jedi’s faces flashing through his mind. “Forgive them, they must.”

There was a long silence where neither man said anything. Finally, the young pilot pulled out a locket and opened it, showing off a picture of another man with a bright smile on his face and a blaster on his hip, eyes sparkling bright with love. “This was Finn,” he said in a hoarse voice. “But that wasn’t the name he was given at birth. He didn’t the name that he was given at birth. All Stormtroopers got a mindwipe when they were enlisted.” He spoke the word enlisted like it was dirty and rotten. “I gave him the name Finn. Before that, he was called FN-2187.”

Yoda’s ears drooped. More children with numbers as names, with expectations that shouldn’t be given to even adults. Children who were forced to carry the world on their shoulders. The Jedi Master took the locket, looking into the eyes of the man who would hopefully now have the chance to know his true family and planet and never have a blaster shoved into his hands as a child. “Safe now, your friend is.”

“The last time I saw him, he was picking up Rey’s Lightsaber to try and defend her while others tried to save her from death,” the man whispered, eyes far, far away. “Can you really promise me that he’s safe?”

“No,” Yoda said after a silence. “Promise that, I cannot. Always moving the Force is. Predict it I cannot. But, promise you this, I will.” He took the pilot’s hand in his and squeezed it so hard that the Human most likely felt pinpricks of pain from Yoda’s claws. “Never will your friend know the name FN-2187. Swear this to you, Poe Dameron, I do.”


End file.
